Slytherin Roots
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: Harry gets sorted into Slytherin and things start to change. The golden trio are slip up, harry starts to show his true Slytherin roots and new romances start to bloom. DISCONTINUED! revised version- It's Not Easy Being Slytherin
1. Silver and Green

Author Note- Ok, I know that people have done stories where Harry becomes a Slytherin. Harry isn't very dark and yes he will be turning a little Slytherin so if you don't like it than suck it up. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that kind, too bad I'd be rich.

Chapter 1- Silver and Green

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way up to the Great Hall. They walked past the Slytherin's and Harry was positive that he heard Malfoy muttered git but he ignored it. They made their way to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

" Well with the recent complaints of parents, all students will be re-sorted. Once you are sorted please sit back down at your old house until I give further instructions," explained Dumbledore. Harry went pale. " Alright we will start immediately. Mrs. McGonagall would you like to do the honors"

" Abba, Martha Abba" called Mrs. McGonagall. A girl in forth year scurried up on the stage. Mrs. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Shortly after, the hat, announced to everyone, Ravenclaw. The scared girl ran back to her spot on the Ravenclaw bench.

" I don't have time for this, some of us have better things to do" exclaimed a voice that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy.

" What to go talk to your dark lord and do his bidding" snarled Ron.

" Oh you'll pay for that weasel" snarled Draco.

" Boys, quit it would you, " sighed Dumbledore.

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him back into his seat. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco locked eyes with Harry and smirked. Harry glared and he turned to look at Hermione.

" So do you think we'll be in the same houses?" asked Hermione.

" Probably," said Ron. " What do you think Harry, HARRY!"

Harry broke his staring match with Draco and looked over at his best friend. _What should I tell them? That I'll probably be in Slytherin? That I was supposed to be in Slytherin in first year?** You know you'll be in Slytherin I mean why wouldn't we be in Slytherin? **Oh go away Marvolo I don't want to go because Malfoy will be there! **We could always fill him with one little spell, you know how do use that spell anyway! **WE CAN'T KILL A STUDENT! **Why not? Afraid you might get expelled. I'm sure Voldemort will take us!** Don't even start with that again!_

" Yeah, sure, whatever" muttered Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

" We're you even listening?" asked Hermione.

" Yeah, of course, about being in the same house" muttered Harry

" What wrong Harry? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ginny who joined in on their conversation.

" I'm afraid I'll be put in Slytherin," said Harry

Ron burst into fits of laughter. Ginny quickly followed suit but Hermione didn't laugh. She looked at him a little concerned. Harry muttered something like, I shouldn't have told you guys.

" You…. a ….. Slytherin" giggled Ginny.

" Yeah Harry, I mean come on, you being like Malfoy, that will never happen." laughed Ron

" Well I was supposed to be in Slytherin in first year. Come on guys, I have Voldemort's powers what do you expect!" explained Harry.

" Harry's right guys. I mean with Voldemort's powers floating inside of him, he could very well be a Slytherin. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You were?" exclaimed Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Well what do you expect? I am smart," said Hermione

" She does have a point," said Harry

" Granger, Hermione Granger" announced Mrs. McGonagall.

" Good luck Hermione" said Harry

" Hope you're in Gryffindor Hermione" said Ron

Hermione nodded and she made her way to the front of the room. She sat down on the chair and she looked over at Ron and Harry. Ron grinned and Harry nodded. She smiled at the two of them. She really didn't want to be separated from her two best friends. Mrs. McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head. The hat sat there in silence for a moment before shouting..

" RAVENCLAW" screamed the hat.

Harry and Ron went pale. _Ravenclaw?_ Hermione nodded and she went back to her seat. Tears were forming in her eyes as she sat back down. Harry rubbed her shoulder in comfort. Ron was doing that on the other side.

" Ravenclaw" echoed Hermione

" I'm sure it'll be ok I mean we'll still see each other. We'll just have to find a meeting place or something," said Harry.

" Really?" said Hermione.

" Of course, you were meant for Ravenclaw anyway," said Ron

" Well that's true I guess" said Hermione

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" announced Mrs. McGonagall ( A/N ok so that's sort of ridiculous I know but lazy to write more script and this story is based on Harry and Draco so bear with me)

Harry watched as Draco made his way to the front. Draco snarled at Mrs. McGonagall. He looked over at Harry and smirked. Harry glared back. **_Why do you hate him so much?_** _Because he's an ass and a faggot obviously!_

" Don't ruin my hair," snarled Draco.

" He's so in Slytherin," chucked Ron " If he gets in another house I'll laugh,"

Mrs. McGonagall placed the hat on Draco's head. It paused for less than a moment before…

" SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat.

"Well that was obvious," said Harry. Draco made his way back to his table. Ron chuckled at Harry's comment.

" Well Harry you're soon. You scared?" asked Hermione.

" No not really I mean if I get into Slytherin I can dig up some dirty secrets on Malfoy" said Harry

" Not the point" sighed Hermione.

" Nice one mate" chuckled Ron and they high- fived each other.

" Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" announced Mrs. McGonagall

Harry and the others watched as Pansy made her way up to the front. The hat was placed on her head. They waited for a moment and sure enough…

" HUFFLEPUFF" screamed the hat.

" WHAT?' exclaimed Pansy " I demand a re-do"

" No re-dos Miss. Parkinson sit back down" said Dumbledore.

Pansy huffed and she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," said Ron

" Too bad for Malfoy, he won't have anyone to shag" said Harry.

Many people at the table erupted in laughter. Ron slapped Harry on the back and Ginny giggled. Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

" Potter, Harry Potter" announced Mrs. McGonagall

The whole room went silent. Harry looked at his friends sadly and made his way to the front. He sat on the chair. **_Well, looking forward to wearing silver and green?_** _No of course not_! **_Well I'm sure we'll be in Slytherin with you new found powers of course we will!_** _Oh shut up! _The hat was placed on his head.

" SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat.

Harry sighed but the everyone was shocked. Harry looked over at Malfoy. Even he was surprised but a slow grin formed on his lips. _Great, Malfoy will have a field day with this one._

" Sit back in your seat Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry went back to his seat and sat back down. His friends looked at him sadly.

" We defiantly need to find that meeting place" said Harry

Harry watched as everyone else got sorted. Ron was sorted in Hufflepuff(A/ N don't shot me you'll understand later why) Ginny was put back in Gryffindor and Blaise was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone again.

" Well now many of you have been sorted into different houses. Your bags will be in your new rooms as well as your new robes and schedule. Now please make your way to your new rooms and please get along" said Dumbledore who looked at Harry and Draco. " That's it, goodbye and good luck"

" Well I guess I'll see you in my new classes" said Harry

Hermione burst into tears and hugged Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shook hands. Harry nodded than he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with Malfoy.

" Hello Potter it seems you are in my house. Come, we have things to do" said Malfoy

" Alright, bye guys" said Harry

" Don't kill him ok," said Hermione

" Alright see you guys in the morning" said Harry.

He waved and he followed Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy made his goodbyes to his friends and Crabb and Goyle walked in front of them in protection. Harry got some stares but mostly glares.

" Why are you being nice to me?" asked Harry

" Well Potter, you are my new roommate and besides I'm using this to my full advantage. Also, Slytherin's stick together and well you are one now so suck it up,' saidDraco.

They made their way down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin entrance.

" Mudblood" said Draco

" Well that's pleasant," said Harry

" You'll get used to it," said Draco

" Hey Draco, Potter," said Nott.

" Oh be nice. Potter is one of us now, sadly" said Draco. They made their way up to the common rooms. Harry noticed their we're only two beds.

" So, why am I your roommate? You hate me" said Harry

" Yes but Nott is a pervert and I hate everyone else and besides its not like you have any other person who wants to be near you," said Draco " Besides I want to make you a true Slytherin myself"

" One thing though, truce" said Harry

" What?" exclaimed Draco

" Well we need to civil to each other don't you think, I mean if we are going to be roommates and all" said Harry

" Fine Potter, truce" said Draco.

Harry and Draco shook hands and Harry made his way to his side of the room and sighed. _This is going to be a long year._

Author's Note- Alright hope you like it. I know people have written stories where Harry has been sorted into Slytherin so save me the flames please. It's different I promise and I like the idea that the golden trio get separated but so does Draco's group. Well please review I'm begging you. – gets on ands and knees- please. If people review I'll continue thanks

Butchered angel


	2. Slytherin Style

Author's Note- WOW!! Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I happen to love my story but obviously others love their stories the best and want everyone else appreciate it as much as they do. Ok so I wanted to tell you, my readers that I'm not much of an romance happy go lucky writer but I'm trying my best so if you have ANY suggestions I'll gladly take them. I'm more of a gothic writer but I had this idea for a long time so I decided to publish it and get feedback and well I got a lot so thanks. Also, this chapter you might not like but I tried not to make it too predictable I really tried so I hope you like it!

Obsessivegamer- Well umm thanks for your input. Look, the hole parent thing I'll explain in this chapter and I'm not re-writing it sorry to disappoint you.

The Earth Mystic- I'm going to try to make Harry's dark side show I promise. I'm trying to decide if I should make Harry turn really Slytherin or just evil or both or something. It's really confusing to explain but thank you for your input and thanks for reviewing hope this chapter is good.

Asisa- Yes your right I guess it was really obvious I suppose. I'm pretty predictable sometimes. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Fifespice- I love the alter ego I think its really cool. Oh you'll find out what Malfoy is up to in this chapter hope you like it.

Well thank you everyone else who reviewed. I really hope you like. I had three optionsfor this chapter but the other too were WAY to predictable and people have done them before so I thought maybe this one is original.

Text- This is when Harry is dreaming or any other character.

_Text- _Well this when people are thinking its sort of obvious.

**_Text- _**Harry's darker side

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters or do I??? Kidding of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2- Slytherin Style

Harry woke up and stretched. He looked around in wonder. Had he slept in the wrong room? Oh right I'm a Slytherin now. Harry rubbed his eyes and he made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water oh in his face. He swore he could hear whispering in other room. He walked over to Malfoy's bed and bent down.

" Of…of course….. yes master" said Draco

Harry looked at Malfoy in wonder. What does he mean by master? Harry looked at Malfoy's sleeping frame. Than he noticed on Malfoy's pale skin was the death eater mark imprinted on his skin. Harry gasped and fell backwards. He sighed in relief as he noticed that Malfoy hadn't woken up yet. He listened again to Malfoy's muttering.

" I promise….. please don't hurt me……yes…I'll kill him…..nice and slow…" muttered Draco who rolled over. Harry looked in horror. Was Draco talking about him?

All of a sudden, Harry had a wand in his face. He looked into Draco's grey eyes. Determination and hatred flew through them. Harry scrambled backwards but Draco grabbed him.

" The Dark Lord wants you dead Potter and I plan to kill you myself, " snarled Draco who chuckled " Goodbye Potter, Avada Kedavra"

Harry sat bolt upright. He heaved in and out. He looked over at his new sleeping roommate. Harry slowly rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. This failed terribly so he sat up and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He stared at his blurry reflection in the mirror. _**Come on Harry, one look it won't hurt. **We can't he's our roommate now. As much as I hate the git we have to trust him. **Ha, trust him. You told me yesterday that you hated him. Slytherin's don't trust anybody, one look. **Well it wouldn't hurt… **exactly one look that's it. **All right fine, one look._ Harry walked into the room and walked slowly over to Draco's bed. He bent down and slowly rolled Draco over to look at his right arm. The looked at the pale skin in wonder. _No mark? **Well that's sad I was really hoping he'd be evil **Why? **Well then we'd have connections to Voldemort**. Why in the hell would we want connections to Voldemort we already see what he does? **Well in case we need to torcher a victim to get information on Voldemort of course! **Oh that makes sense I guess._Harry made his way back to his bed and he fell asleep immediately happily knowing that Draco wasn't a death eater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat up in his bed and sighed. He looked over at Harry's sleeping frame. He was surprised that Harry had made it into Slytherin. He was the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore's right hand man. Harry walked around the school acting all goody-goody and he was sorted into Slytherin. Well Draco wasn't complaining he really wanted to change Harry, mold him into the perfect Slytherin. He wanted to watch the golden boy, the boy-who-lived to actually muttered the oh so horrible word mudblood to a certain ex Gryffindor. A slow smirk crawled in his lips as he looked at Harry again. A pair of scissors were in his hand under the sheets. He wanted to change Harry's appearance first he couldn't stand that, well that haircut Harry wore in his head. Draco walked over to Harry's bed and tested to see if Harry was a light sleeper. He poked him in the arm and Harry didn't budge.

" Hey Harry, I slept with your best friend" exclaimed Draco.

Harry didn't even make a sound. Draco chuckled to himself. He moved Harry into a sitting position and he put a spell on the scissors. He watched as the scissors worked they're magic in Harry's hair. He watched the pieces fall to the ground. The scissors can work wonder on anyone's hair thought Draco as he watched Harry's usually messy hair turn into a masterpiece. The scissors stopped and fell to the ground. Draco picked them up and looked as his masterpiece. Harry's hair was now short but with one long bang covering his one eye. Draco smiled and took out his super strong wizard gel and walked behind the bed. He made tiny spikes with the remaining hair. He walked back around and admired his masterpiece. Than he took out some black eyeliner (A/N yeah I know black eyeliner? Harry, a goth. Well I so happen to like black eyeliner and I think that it'll make him look more Slytherin and yes I know black eyeliner is a muggle thing just deal k) Draco started to apply the eyeliner when Harry moaned and pushed Draco's hand away. Draco got stiff and was afraid Harry would wake up. When he realized he wasn't he finished the job and he placed Harry back in bed. He waved his wand at the hair on the ground and he made his way to his bed. He smiled to himself and he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up and he stretched. He looked over at his new roommate. Draco was sitting on his bed reading a book. He found it odd that Draco was reading a book for interest but he shook off the thought. Draco looked over at him and he chuckled and he started to read his book again. Harry glared at his new roommate but then stopped realizing the truce they had made the night earlier.

" Good morning Potter," said Draco who looked up again.

" Good morning Malfoy," said Harry who turned to face his roommate. Another chuckle escaped Draco's mouth.

" What?" said Harry.

" Nothing Potter" said Draco who looked down.

" Look I can't believe I'm saying this but we should call each other by our first names I mean we are roommates" said Harry

" Fine, _Harry" _said Draco

Harry nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Draco snickered and he heard the toilet flush and moments later a scream. Harry stormed out and glared at Draco

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR AND MY EYES? I LOOK…CREEPY" screamed Harry

" That was the point stupid," said Draco who put his bookmark in his book and looked at Harry " I wanted my roommate to look like a Slytherin and Slytherin's look presentable Potter I mean Harry"

" Well you could have told me you were going to do it," snarled Harry.

" Harry, I cut your hair ok" said Draco " And applied black eyeliner to your eyes is that ok?"

" Well it's a little late for that don't you think" said Harry

" Whatever get dressed breakfast is about to start," said Draco

Harry made his way to his trunk. He took out a baggy blue shirt and tattered blue jeans. He turned and was about to change when he saw the look on Draco's face.

" What?" exclaimed Harry.

Draco snorted and he made his way to his trunk. He took out a black t-shirt and black jeans and threw them at Harry.

" Wear those. Slytherin's only wear black or green." Said Draco who was wearing all black himself. Harry nodded and he took off his shirt and he threw on Draco's. In the corner of his eye he could have sworn Draco was staring at him.

" So those parents I wonder why they we're complaining about the housing" said Harry who took off his pants.

"Oh isn't it obvious. With the return of Voldemort they think that if they're children are in Slytherin than they'll join Voldemort" said Draco who flinched as he said Voldemort's name. Harry nodded and he looked at Draco. He sighed and pulled on his Slytherin robes and he but his wand into his pocket and nodded.

" Ready to go Draco?' asked Harry

" Yup lets go," said Draco who walked out of the room and Harry quickly followed. Outside their room were Crabb and Goyle. Draco nodded at them and they walked into the Slytherin common room. Nott looked at Harry and he smiled.

" Looks like Potter is really a Slytherin" said Nott who smiled " I'm impressed"

" Don't even think of shagging him Nott and call him Harry he is a Slytherin after all. You coming to the Great Hall?" asked Draco

" Of course I want to see everyone's faces when they see him" said Nott who walked beside Draco. They made their way down to the Great Hall.

" DRACO" exclaimed a voice. Draco turned and smiled.

" Hey Blaise… mudblood" snarled Draco

Harry looked over at Blaise and than at Hermione. She gave Harry a shy smile and she glared at Draco.

" Hey Draco watch your mouth" said Blaise

" Are you telling me what to do? I call them like I see them" said Draco " And she is clearly a mudblood"

" Faggot" snarled Hermione.

Draco snarled and was about to take out his wand but Harry stopped him. Draco looked over at Harry and Harry nodded. Draco smirked and he looked back at Hermione.

" You're right Harry, they're not worth it. At least you don't tell me what to do. Let's go they're so not worth our time" said Draco

" Hi Harry" said Hermione. " Ah nice look"

"He's one of us now, and we don't talk to mudbloods" said Nott.

Draco nodded and he wrapped an arm around Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione sympathetically.

" He's my new friend," said Draco who leaded Harry to the Great Hall. Harry looked around. The Hall turned quiet as they looked at Harry's new look. Harry mad his way to the Slytherin table. Draco and Nott sat beside him and Crabb and Goyle sat across from him.

" Alright Harry, you're one of us" said Nott

" And being one of us means not being friendly to mudbloods or blood traitors" said Draco

" They're my friends," said Harry

" Oh we know Harry so we'll forgive you for now. But not for long. So what do we have first" said Nott

"Divination with the Hufflepuffs " said Draco and everyone in the Slytherin table groaned.

Harry looked at them and sighed. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table. He looked at Ron. Ron looked at him curiously and Harry looked away. He felt ashamed of what he was now.

"Come on Harry lets go to Divination," said Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I end it there. Hope you like it. I love it. The hairstyle Harry's hair is based on is a guy that a like in my school. Its really cute you'd have to see it for yourself. It's really cute. Anyway please review and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be better I promise I actually have an idea for that one. Please review thanks.


	3. Notes

Author's note- Alright here's the next chapter YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was hoping for more people but hey what can I say. I really hope you guys like this chapter but I think you'll like the next one better.

Right I want to thank Earth Mystic for her review because it sparked an idea for this chapter. Thank you so much.

Chapter 3- Notes.

Harry and Draco sat across from each other in Divination. They we're waiting for the teacher to come. Draco was admiring his work on Harry. Harry actually was now shagging material. Draco shook the thought out of his mind and he looked away than looked back as he saw the weasel coming toward them with an over excited Pansy.

" Hey Drakypoo and Harry" said Pansy who tried to hug Draco but he pushed her away.

" Hi Harry… nice look?" said Ron.

" Go sit down weasel" snarled Draco " And take your girlfriend with you"

" Hi Ron" said Harry who got death glares from Draco. Ron nodded and glared at Draco.

" Oh go to hell ferret oh wait you're already there," snarled Ron

" Come on Ron… lets go sit down," said Pansy

" Look weasel don't push me to my limits I don't want to hurt you in front of all these people wait actually I do" snarled Draco who took out his wand.

" Oh go fuck a man you gay faggot," snarled Ron.

Draco huffed and sighed. _Why the hell does everyone think I'm gay? I'm bi can't people see that I shag woman all the time. I need to get that weasel back for that. _Draco looked over at Harry and a slow smile crawled on his face. He grabbed Harry and kissed him straight on the lips. Harry's eyes widened in shock, Ron turned bright red and Pansy smiled.

" Why should I fuck a man when I could fuck Harry," said Draco who smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry blushed and looked away pretending nothing happened. Ron's eye started to twitch and he looked at Draco and he couldn't quite get the words out.

" You…how…agh" said Ron who threw his hands up in frustration.

" What? I didn't quite catch that," said Draco who loved the fact that he had pissed off the weasel so much.

" If you lay one of your dirty fingers on Harry I will personally kill you" said Ron who snarled and he glared at Draco.

" Oh it's a little to late now," said Draco. Harry looked at Draco in horror and than back at Ron. Ron was about to burst with anger and Harry sighed.

" He's joking Ron you know I wouldn't sleep with Draco. He's just trying to piss you off so you won't want to be friends with me anymore" said Harry who sighed.

Pansy giggled at Ron and she made her way back to their table. Ron nodded and walked back to his table. Harry looked at Draco and smirked. Draco looked at Harry curiously. A slow smile crawled on his face and he leaned in closer to look at Harry. Harry didn't bother to move he actually leaned in closer and looked at Draco as well.

" Why wouldn't you want to sleep with me? I'm clearly the most handsome guy in the school or that's what everyone says before and after I shag them," said Draco who smirked.

" Sorry to disappoint you Draco but I haven't fallen for your charm," said Harry.

" So you're saying that you gay than?" said Draco.

" I never said that," said Harry.

" We'll you seem to implying it" said Draco

" Maybe, what are you going to do about that?" said Harry

" Wow the boy-who-lived gay I'd love to see that in the headlines" said Draco

" I'm bi and don't even THINK about it Draco," said Harry who glared at Draco. Draco was about to go up with a remark when Professor Trelawney walked in and Harry looked at the teacher and Draco sighed and looked as well.

After 2 minutes, Draco started to think of other things since this class was so pointless he couldn't understand why he even took it in the first place. He looked at Harry and he couldn't believe that he was even listening to this teacher. Draco took out a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill.

_**Hey Harry. How in the hell can you listen to that bitch?**_

He passed it to Harry. Harry took out a quill and replied and passed it back to Draco.

I was actually thinking about what is for lunch. Its pretty obvious what my future is from her. I'm going to die horribly. I'm only taking this class because Ron was but now that we're in different houses there's no point.

Draco chuckled and he replied.

Yeah that bitch can't tell the future if it slapped her in the face. What is for lunch anyway? Well I suppose this class we're going to be writing a lot of notes 

He sent it to Harry. Harry replied and sent it back to Draco.

Sandwiches I think. This class is so boring. I would rather be Voldemort's bitch that sit here any longer.

Draco laughed and Harry smiled. He replied and sent it to Harry.

_**Well at least you'd get some action. Sandwiches sound good. I'd rather fuck Snape than be here. I mean come on look what she's wearing and she's obviously drunk. Hey that gives me an idea! Wanna play 21 shots?** _

Harry chuckled than looked at Draco in horror. He replied and sent it back to Draco.

21 shots Draco? A muggle drinking game? We can't do that in our class Draco!

Draco looked at Harry and chucked. He replied and sent it to Harry.

**Well aren't we being goody-goody. How about a bet? We'll play tonight. If I win, you have to shag Nott. If you win, I'll shag Ron deal?**

Harry looked at the note and smirked. He replied and sent it to Draco.

Fine, you're on Draco. But get prepared to lose, badly.

Draco smiled and he replied back.

**Bring it on golden boy. We'll see whose better at drinking. I'll kick your ass!**

Harry smirked and replied.

We'll tell Ron I say hi when you shag him ok?

Draco almost laughed. He replied back.

**Nott's a pretty good shag. He at least is semi good looking.**

Harry looked at Draco curiously but replied.

Have you shagged Nott?

Draco chuckled and replied.

**I've shagged most of the school Harry. Of course I haven't shagged that weasel but I won't have to.**

Harry gapped at Draco and replied.

Well that's a pleasant thought Draco. And don't get too cocky. So when are we going this?

Draco chuckled and replied.

**Slytherin common room, eleven o'clock.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm leaving you there. Hope you like it. Thanks again Earth Mystic. I thought it was funny and cute. Well please review I'm begging you. – gets on knees- Also, please give me ideas I'm really not much of a romantic writer so if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks and review!


	4. 21 Shots, Part 1

Author's note- the chapter we've all been waiting for, 21 shots. I got the idea from my brother's drinking habits. I've made up the game, I think there's a game called 21 shots but I'm not sure. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I really think you guys' will like this, especially The Earth Mystic because she gave me some ideas for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also before you read this, there are sexual scenes so if you don't like them well don't read it. You have all been warned. Wonder whose going to win?

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter isn't that obvious by now??

Chapter 3- 21 Shots! Part 1 (that's right)

Harry and Draco started to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Draco we're having a light conversation about Quidditch. Crabb and Goyle we're in front of the as always. Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Ron we're walking towards them. Ron looked angry, Hermione smiled a little, Pansy looked depressed and Blaise looked determined about something. They stopped in front of them.

" Hello Blaise, Pansy and others. If you don't mind, we have better things to do that talk to you," said Draco. Harry smiled and nodded.

" What's you deal Draco? We haven't done anything to you. You are an ass you know that," said Blaise.

Draco looked at the group and smirked. He grabbed and Harry and whispered something into his ear. Harry nodded and looked at them.

" Look Draco doesn't want to talk to you. Also, you're not a Slytherin so you must call him Malfoy," said Harry.

" And you're making Harry you're bitch cute Draco, cute," said Blaise " Its been one fucking day and you already have Harry wrapped around your finger"

Draco smirked and whispered something else in Harry's ear. Harry looked at Draco and shook his head in disbelief. Draco nodded and smirked. Harry sighed and looked at Blaise.

" Draco says that you're just jealous that you're not his bitch anymore. He says, do you miss the sex full on and oral? Is it because… ah you're new ah friend doesn't add up to Draco?"

" You… you're an ass you know that Draco Malfoy a stuck up asshole," snarled Blaise who glared at Draco.

" Look, we came to talk to Harry, is that ok with you, _Malfoy,"_ snarled Hermione.

Draco whispered something into Harry's ear and looked at Blaise again.

" I'm not saying it Draco," whispered Harry

" You have to or the bet is off and you know what happens," said Draco who winked and snickered.

"Draco says to you Blaise that you shouldn't be talking because you a big fat asshole that can't get anybody beside……….mudbbbbloods," said Harry who looked away, ashamed. Hermione glared at Draco and grabbed Harry that Ron and dragged them around the corner.

" Look Harry, it's been one day and you're already turning into Draco's well bitch," said Hermione who sighed. " This isn't you"

"I know that but Draco is different than you guys know, he seems almost nicer," said Harry.

" Look mate Hermione is right, Draco has changed you in mere hours," said Ron

" Look I'm nothing like him ok. He's my roommate and I have to be civil to him ok. Stop worrying" said Harry " So I was thinking we should meet by the lake"

" When should we meet?" asked Ron

" How about Saturday," said Harry

" All right are you sure you're ok Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry was about to answer when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He looked up to see Draco's face an inch away from his. Draco smirked and he looked at Ron and Hermione and than back at Harry.

" Oh Harry's better than ok. We have better things to do. Bye weasel, mudblood" snarled Draco who pulled Harry over to the Great Hall.

" What the hell Draco? They are my friends you don't have to answer for me," said Harry

" Well it seems I do. I told you, not to talk to mudbloods or blood traitors. Next time I might have to hex them," said Draco.

" You do that and I'll hex you back," said Harry.

" Whatever come on let's go. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass," said Draco

" You can try, you can try, by the way Draco, I've been drinking since I was thirteen" said Harry who winked and walked into the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Draco, Crabb, Goyle and Nott sat in the Slytherin common room. 21 shot glasses sat in front of Harry and 21 shot glasses in front of Draco. They sat across from each other. Crabb and Goyle yawned and left. Nott looked at the two and smirked. Draco took his first shot glass and looked at it curiously than he looked back at Harry.

" All right Harry, ready?" asked Draco.

" Yeah I guess. So what are the rules again?" asked Harry.

" Well first one to pass out or puke loses and if we drink the 21 shots than we add more until we can't handle it anymore. Got it!" asked Draco.

" Yeah, so we take a shot every 15 minutes. Sounds good. Nott you're timing us?" asked Harry.

"Yup" said Nott " Alright fist shot, go"

Harry and Draco swished back the first shot. Draco's body shook a little but he seemed ok. Harry hiccupped but he seemed fine. Draco smirked and he winked.

" Well since we're waiting, Harry, Draco has decided to be chaser this year. Since I'm caption of Slytherin team I was wondering if you'd be seeker?" asked Nott.

" Sure," said Harry.

After about 12 shots, Harry and Draco we're starting to get drunk. Draco was admiring Harry and Harry was giggling like a little school girl.

" 3,2,1,drink" said Nott.

Harry and Draco took another shot. Harry giggled at Draco's face. Draco beckoned Harry over to him. Harry laid on top of Draco and grinned. Harry pulled at Draco shirt with determination.

" Can I be you're bitch Draco?" giggled Harry.

" Strip and do a sexy dance for me and I'll consider" said Draco who smirked. Harry nodded and he stripped off his clothes besides his boxers. His tanned shone in the evening candlelight, which made him even more irresistible to Draco. He grabbed a broom from the ground (A/N don't ask) and he placed in between his legs. He winked at Draco and started to move it up and down slowly. Draco giggled and smiled.

" Oh naughty with a broom that' hot" said Draco who smirked and checked out Harry.

Harry winked and took it put between his legs and pretended to mount it. He started to caress the broom in a very sexual way. Draco almost gagged at this sight.

" Alright next shot boys" said Nott.

Harry grabbed his shot glass and Draco took another shot. Than Harry started to caress the broom again. Draco giggled and walked over to Harry.

" Has Harry been a naughty seeker?" asked Draco who smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

" Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" said Harry seductively.

" Many things" said Draco who pushed Harry on the couch.

" Ah Draco, Harry you're really not going to want to do that," said Nott.

" Your just jealous," said Draco who giggled and he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Harry ripped off Draco's shirt while keeping his lips firmly placed on Draco's. Draco ended the kiss and smiled.

" You look so damn sexy. I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs" said Draco who smirked and kissed along Harry's chest and nibbled in his nipples. Harry arched into Draco while a slight moan escaped his lips.

" Ah guys what about that bet. I thought there was a bet in this," said Nott.

" We do," said Draco who was more focused on Harry's boxers than at Nott.

" Well its time for the next shot" said Nott.

" Whatever, Harry wins. I have a little problem to deal with goodnight Nott," said Draco who looked at the shot glasses " But that liquor shouldn't go to waste."

Draco gulped down the rest of his liquor. He gave Harry the last of his shots and Draco picked up Harry and walked back to their room but he fell many times but finally made it. He threw Harry onto the bed and he bent down and kissed him sweetly.

Harry's hands trailed down Draco's chest and to his pant line and undid the belt with his lips firmly attached to Draco's. Draco's tongue was doing magic in Harry's mouth and a slight moan escaped his lips. He flipped Draco over and he kissed along Draco's chest, which made Draco moan and arch into him.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's chest and to his boxers. He looked up at Harry and he saw him grin and Harry leaned in and captured Draco's lips with his own. Draco started to stroke Harry's growing erection and Harry moaned inside of his mouth. Draco chuckled and slipped his hand inside Harry's boxers and started to tease Harry, running his fingers along Harry's erection and Harry moaned and arched into Draco and rubbed their erections together.

Harry moaned again as Draco rubbed his erection and he was getting close to his breaking point. He felt Draco grip him firmly and start to move up and down slowly. Harry moaned once again and arched into Draco but Draco only chuckled and started to go a little faster. Harry go feel himself coming, it was such an incredible feeling. Draco started to pump really fast and Harry pretty much screamed Draco's name as he came. Draco started to slow down and he finished and he laid down next to Harry. Harry looked over at Draco.

" Fuck me Draco," said Harry.

" Really? You'll let me?" asked Draco

" Fuck me" repeated Harry.

Draco grinned and he pulled off Harry's boxers and his own. He flipped Harry over and he licked his fingers and he rubbed Harry's tense entrance. He looked over at Harry and he nodded. Draco slowly stuck one finger in Harry's waiting entrance and he heard a weird noise come from Harry than he realised he was fighting back a scream.

" Does it hurt?" asked Draco

" Oh fuck me already," said Harry

Draco nodded and he took his finger out and he lined himself with Harry and than he let himself in. Harry screamed but Draco continued. He pumped slowly and he watched Harry grip the sides of the bed and a moan escaped his lips.

" Does it feel good?" asked Draco

" Oh…yessssss…. fuck yesssssss" said Harry

Draco smiled and he pumped a little faster and he could feel himself coming soon. He pumped faster, sweat dripping off of his body as he was doing it. He felt his nails digging into Harry's flesh but Harry hadn't said anything. He pumped faster and faster until he could contain himself anymore and he burst right into Harry. He came screaming Harry's name and fell back onto the bed next to Harry. He looked over at Harry. Harry kissed him sweetly on the lips and laid down. Than Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry crawled up close to Harry.

" Love you" said Harry

" Love you too" said Draco and the dosed off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it people, part on of 21 shots. Hope you like it. It's hot and heavy at the end. Thanks again to The Earth Mystic for your ideas. It really helped in this chapter. Well hope you all enjoy it and review, please I love reviews. Thanks for reading.


	5. 21 Shots, part 2

Author's Note- This is Part 2. I actually didn't like Part 1 I'm thinking of re-writing it actually. I had a really bad writer's block and it didn't turn out to what I wanted. I want to tell you, my readers a few things about what I like in a Harry and Draco story so you understand me a little. I like a submissive Harry and a dominant Draco. Why? I dunno I guess I always think Draco as the stronger one I know I'm making Harry all Slytherin but he's not so Slytherin in bed with Draco at least. I also like when Draco falls for Harry not the other way around. Why? I don't know that either I guess mostly because he seems more gay and he seems to like Harry in the books a little I mean he always tries to start fights except in the 6th that was more Harry but still. Also, the hole I love you, I love you too thing was weird I wanted it to be cute at the end but you really know that's **not **how they feel for each other or is it? Ok also, the whole sex scene with Harry and Draco and how it develops I was going for cute and funny it didn't work but they were drunk! I have an excuse teehee. Well that's all I have to say thanks for listening to me rant and rave that's me. I'm in a really bad mood so don't mind me.

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5- 21 shots, the aftermath, Part 2

Harry stirred, he was having an odd dream about waffles and Snape in a pink dress he was emotionally disturbed. He rubbed his eyes but he realized that someone was touching him. He tried to open his eyes but than a sharp pain erupted in his brain. He moaned and he tried blindly but to no avail.

" Stay still Harry, you drank a lot last night, half the bottle of the worst liquor in the wizarding world, you're going to have a bad hangover," said Nott " I'm trying to dress you, Draco let me and he's in the bathroom puking now, don't tell me you have to?"

" Shhhhhhhhhhhhh quiet. Headache," said Harry who grabbed his head and cradled it " There's so much light"

" Well I'm glad you don't have to puke," said Nott

In the background, you could hear Draco puking in the toilet in the bathroom. You could hear a bottle being opened and Nott gasped.

" DRACO!!! DON'T DRINK THAT! THAT'S LIQUOR!" screamed Nott who tried to run into the bathroom but the door was slammed shut.

" FUCK YOU NOTT!!!!! GO FUCK YOUR MOM" screamed Draco

Harry looked over at the nightstand and looked at a bottle of clear liquid. _Water _thought Harry and he grabbed the bottle and chugged it. A good sensation when through his body and his headache disappeared. He finished to bottle and he sat up. Nott looked over at Harry and groaned.

" Ah Harry, you drank the vodka on the nightstand didn't you? Man, you two seriously are alcoholics, you need to stop drinking," said Nott who sighed.

" Alcohol makes me horny hehehe, you look hot in this light," said Harry who giggled girlishly.

" Greeeeeat. A horny Harry, and an angry Draco. What a day," muttered Nott who sighed heavily. " We have potions with the Ravenclaw's, we're going to be late, especially because of your current states,"

" Fine with me," said Harry " Maybe we can shag people on the tables,"

" Wow, and I thought Draco was the sex god. Come on Draco," said Nott who sighed. Draco walked out with no shirt on and his hair not done. Draco walked over to Harry and ripped off his shirt.

" Fine. Now you look like me Harry. Lets go shag some ho's" said Draco who smiled at Nott " After potions of course teehee don't worry my brother its ok. You can have some action too"

Nott sighed and Harry put on his robes. They walked out of the room and out of the Slytherin common room and towards the dungeons. Nott looked at the two boys and sighed. He knew this was going to be a long potion class. Nott opened to door and let Harry and Draco in. Snape stopped in mid sentence and looked up.

" Boys, so glad you could make it. We we're about to assign partners. Potter you can work with Ferris, Malfoy, Nott you too can work together" said Snape " Begin"

Harry made his way to a blond haired Ravenclaw. She blushed as he sat down next to her. Harry smiled at her and winked. She blushed even further and they began their potion. Nott guided Draco to his chair and grabbed the ingredients and began the potion. Nott watched as Draco started to flirt with the girl beside him. He groaned and looked over at Harry. He gasped as he watched Harry run his hand over the girl's thigh. Harry was really going to regret that when Snape found out. Snape was going to have a field day when he sees Harry doing that. He couldn't believe Harry was such a horny ass when he was drunk. _That would explain his actions to Draco last night _thought Nott as he began to chop the bailey root. _But that wouldn't explain Draco's. Maybe he just wanted to use it to his advantage. Wonder if Harry and Draco remember anything from last night. Better not ask for a while. _

" Potter, get to work" said Snape and he walked past Nott. Nott looked at Snape in horror. He couldn't let Snape know Harry was drunk.

" Ah Snape, I don't get the stirring," said Nott who raised his hand. Snape looked over at Nott and walked over and smirked.

" Clockwise, that counter clockwise, that two clockwise, than three counter clockwise," said Snape " Draco, watch your finger"

Draco looked over at Snape and smiled. He dropped the knife and looked at Snape. Snape looked at Draco curiously and walked away. Nott sighed and he began to stir the potion. He looked up to see Snape hovering over Harry. He stopped in horror and watched in anticipation.

" Potter! Take your hand off her and work," exclaimed Snape who walked back to his desk. Harry looked at Snape and he dropped his hand from Jen and he slid off his robes. He stood up and walked over to Snape who was sitting at his desk. Harry crawled onto the desk and he smiled.

" Do you want to touch me?" asked Harry " I understand if you want to I mean I am irresistible"

Nott groaned and the class went silent and watched in shock. Draco chuckled and whistled and made catcalls. Snape who was in total shock, just gapped at Harry and he couldn't make any noise. Harry smirked and he pulled Snape closer to him.

" You don't have to say a word, I know you want me," said Harry who winked and chuckled.

" Draco what the hell is wrong with Potter?" asked Snape who tried to escape Harry's iron grasp but to no use.

" He's drunk and horny. He's like that when he's drunk. Give him a broom and he can do anything. We had some drinks last night and got totally wasted. Isn't it great," muttered Draco who giggled.

" Draco, you weren't supposed to say anything" muttered Nott who sighed.

" You knew about this Nott, POTTER WHOULD U GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," snarled Snape. Harry smiled and let go but stayed on the desk.

" Ah, yes sir. They seemed to be ok," said Nott who sighed.

" DOES THIS LOOK OK!" screamed Snape who pointed at Harry than at Draco. " Just take them away. Granger, Zabini, take them please your they're friends"

Hermione and Blaise nodded and Hermione grabbed Harry and Blaise grabbed Draco and they hurried out of the room. Draco pushed Blaise off him and grabbed Harry. Draco turned around to face Blaise and Hermione.

" We can go ourselves traitor, mudblood. Besides Harry is all mine now, he listens," said Draco who chuckled and than he felt faint and he collapsed onto Blaise who caught him and chuckled.

" Finally, Draco shuts up," muttered Blaise " You know, I never realized how cocky Draco was until I became a Ravenclaw, is he that bad?"

" Yeah, he's always been like that. An arrogant asshole. We should take the to Madame Pomfrey" said Hermione who smiled at Blaise and she grabbed hold of Harry. Harry looked at her curiously and than at Blaise.

" Do I know you?" asked Harry " You're pretty cute"

" Harry is so going to wish he never drank anything. I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up and we tell him he flirted with Snape" giggled Hermione and they walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came walking towards them and pointing at the nearest beds.

" My dears, what's wrong with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, did they have another fight?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

" No they're drunk," said Blaise

" More like wasted," muttered Harry who chuckled as he was laid on a bed.

" Oh my, don't they know they can't drink in the grounds, especially because they're minors," muttered Madame Pomfrey " Hold on, I have the solution, wait here"

Madame Pomfrey scurried away to leave Harry, Blaise and Hermione alone with an un-conscious Draco. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Blaise sat next to Draco. They looked at each other and than blushed and looked away. Harry snorted and chuckled.

" Admit it would you. You two like each other, go make out and shag somewhere I'll make an excuse," said Harry

" I don't like Blaise, what gave you that idea I mean I only know Blaise, he's nice and…" said Hermione

" Yup you like him. Whatever, shag later I guess" said Harry

" Why are you so sexual all of a sudden Potter? I don't know you very well but I know this isn't you,' said Blaise.

" I don't know. You're the Ravenclaw figure it out," said Harry who shrugged.

Madame Pomfrey came scurrying in with a potion in each hand. She looked at them and than at Draco and Harry. She gave Harry the potion and she nodded. Harry looked at it and swallowed it and his body began to shake violently. Madame Pomfrey poured the liquid into Draco's mouth and his body began to shake violently.

" What's happening to them?" asked Blaise.

" It sucking the toxins out of their bodies, it should be done soon," said Madame Pomfrey. Blaise and Hermione watched as Harry groaned and grabbed his head in agony.

Draco followed suit quickly after. Draco looked at everyone than at Harry and than he turned pale and looked away.

" Where the hell is Nott, and Harry nice job" said Draco " And you people can leave, we are clearly fine,"

" Mr. Malfoy that's not very kind of you and yes I would like them to escort you back to class, drinking is not allowed at school, you know that" said Madame Pomfrey who looked at Harry " Are you ok dear?"

" Huh, oh yeah I can't remember anything, last thing I remember was when I ditched transfiguration with Draco and we had a smoke" said Harry

" You smoke?" muttered Hermione in disbelief.

" You don't know a lot about me Hermione, I kept my life from you and that's part of it, trust me you don't know anything about me. All I show is the good little boy everyone thinks I am I'm not so good, more evil than good. People can have split personalities you just saw the one you wanted," said Harry who smirked and he sat up. " Can we go?"

" Of course Mr. Potter, you are free to go same goes to you Mr. Malfoy" said Madame Pomfrey who walked away to attend to another patient. Draco and Harry stood up and walked out of the hospital wing. Hermione and Blaise slowly followed behind.

" So what class do we have?" asked Harry.

" Potions, by the way Harry, umm you might not want to go back," said Blaise.

" Why?" asked Harry

" You a sort of well flirted with Snape," said Hermione who looked away.

" AH FUCK" exclaimed Harry who slapped his forehead. Draco smirked and chuckled darkly.

" You know, you can be really horny when you're drunk," said Blaise.

" Yeah I know that," muttered Harry " I'm like that a lot,"

Harry and Draco looked at them and Draco looked at Harry curiously. _So he doesn't remember anything from last night. I can't believe I slept with the boy-who-lived. He is hot though, nice chest, really deep, colorful green eyes that really make him look almost dream like. If you look close you could almost lose yourself inside of them. Ah shit I'm falling for him, damn. Think of something else. Blaise in a pink swimsuit, oh that's kinda hot. Harry with a dress on oh that's got to be creepy yet cute all at the same time. I wonder what his ass would look in a dress. Harry does have a nice ass. It's the perfect size, not to big not to small._

" Draco are you ok, you have this weird look in your eyes. Look I'm sorry we got drunk if that's why you're angry," said Harry " By the way, who won the bet?"

Draco looked at Harry and gasped and slapped his forehead. _Damn, Harry won the bet shit. What should I say? I mean I could lie but Nott was there. Well I could tell him but that would mean actually shagging Ron and that's just well gross. A would never shag him in my lifetime, that's just gross. _

" Ah Draco are you ok?" asked Blaise.

" Huh oh yeah fine, you won Harry," muttered Draco who sighed. Harry burst into laughing and held onto the wall for support. Draco looked at him and glared.

" What's so funny Potter" snarled Draco who crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well it explains your face. Ahahaha you SUCK!!!!!!" chuckled Harry who stopped laughing and they continued to potions.

" What was the bet?" asked Blaise.

" Oh nothing, just something between Draco and I and you have no business knowing," muttered Harry who walked into the Potions room closely followed behind Draco and Blaise and Hermione.

" Hello, glad you can make it. I hope you two aren't still intoxicated," said Snape and some of the students chuckled.

" Yeah of course we're not," said Harry who chuckled " I'm a funny drunk I know and I do stupid things, now that we have that cleared up, where am I sitting?"

" With Ferris, have a seat," said Snape and he continued talking.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione made their way to their seats. Jen looked up and smiled at Harry as he sat down. She leaned in and licked the inside of Harry's ear.

" Hey Harry, what to continue what we were doing earlier?" whispered Jen seductively and winked. Harry was looked at her curiously.

" What was that?" whispered Harry.

" This," whispered Jen who grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it under her skirt. Harry looked at her in horror and sighed. Why was he so horny when he was drunk? She looked at Harry hopefully. She was really pretty, supposedly one of the prettiest girls in the school. Harry sighed and he became to rub her thigh and she smiled at him sweetly and pointed at the potion indicating it was done. He nodded and she smiled and licked his ear again.

" You can lower if you want," whispered Jen who smiled and looked at Harry hopefully. He nodded and went lower to the point where he was touching pussy and he started to tease her entrance and she bit her lip from moaning. Harry smiled and continued.

Draco sat down next to Nott and he looked at the potion and realised Nott was already finished and it didn't look half bad for Nott anyway. He scanned the classroom and his eyes landed on Harry. He looked at Harry for a moment and realised what Harry was doing. He chuckled and than stopped. Harry was touching someone else and he was feeling…jealous?

" God damn it" muttered Draco who sighed.

" You ok Draco?" asked Nott

" Harry's fingering some chick, Jen or whatever," muttered Draco

" You mean one of the hottest girls in the school. Wonder if he'll bang her?" said Nott who looked at Harry and back to Draco.

" Who cares, I can't believe Harry's even touching a girl like that. That doesn't seem like him at all," said Draco

" Why do you care?" asked Nott.

" I don't," muttered Draco " Now go away,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry made their way out of the Great Hall after dinner. Draco chuckled at Harry's comment about Blaise and Hermione. Crabb and Goyle were going to meet them in the Slytherin common room later.

" I mean Granger, I know she's your friend all but I can't believe he would sink so low," muttered Draco who chuckled.

" He is a Slytherin, and she's a well mudblood. She's a horrid thing to him I thought," muttered Harry.

" You would think huh. Blaise has always been like that though, falling for stupid girls. He wasn't a real Slytherin more of a rip off," muttered Draco.

Harry nodded and he watched as Ron came walking around the corner. He grinned as he saw Harry and than glared at Draco. He waved and walked toward them.

" Look it's the weasel," muttered Draco darkly.

" Hey, you have to shag him Draco. And he's here, why don't you ask him," chuckled Harry.

" What, oh weasel I have made a bet with Harry here and well I have to shag you, do you mind spreading your legs out for me? Ha like I'll ever say that," muttered Draco who hissed as he noticed Ron coming near.

" Well good luck Draco, have fun and we'll have a couple of drinks after this," said Harry who grinned.

" It will be more than a few" said Draco who looked at Ron " A lot more than a few"

Harry nodded and he walked past Ron and he made his way to the Slytherin common room. Draco sighed and he pushed Ron against the wall.

" Hello Ron, I have to ask you something," said Draco who pulled Ron into an empty classroom wishing that he never lost the bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it people. Hope you like it!!! Please R & R thanks.


	6. Choosing Sides

Author's Note- I don't know why I write these things but I love to. This is chapter 6 well isn't that obvious. Sorry its been taking a long time for the chapters to be published but I like to write a lot for one chapter and also there's been a lot of major assignments assigned to me the past like week. God I hate school so much, I wish writing fanfiction was a career or something I love writing. Well hope you like this chapter; I really liked the last one. It was a little weird with the whole Snape thing, I was really bored and couldn't think of anything else I've been having really bad writer's block. Well I hope you like this next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any other character unless I add my own which I'm not going to do I don't think oh wait I have teehee.

Chapter 6- Choosing sides

Harry looked over at Draco who was mumbling in his sleep, which he found quite surprising. This past week Draco had always woke up very early; he was dressed before Harry even got out of bed. Harry rolled over and grabbed his wristwatch. He looked down at the time and then almost jumped out of bed. He promised he'd meet Hermione and Ron at the lake after breakfast today. He sighed, he had almost been a week since he had moved into the Slytherin house and he was actually enjoying it. He sighed and he sat up and looked over at Draco. He was wondering what he was mumbling about. He couldn't make out any names or even words but it was more like a lot of moaning. He got up and grabbed his towel from the chair and he walked into the bathroom. He smiled as he noticed the bathroom didn't smell like Draco's designer cologne. He actually was starting to really like the smell. He sighed and turned on the water and stepped into the steaming hot shower. He felt at peace when he was in the shower. It was almost like he could wash away all the problems that he had when he was in the shower. He loved the feel of the hot water washing over him, giving him a sense of ease. He ran his hands through his wet hair and sighed again and grabbed the shampoo. He started to lather his head and he closed his eyes and started to hum a song he heard the other day. He sighed and steamed surrounded him as he stepped back into the water. He heard a faint click but he ignored it as he watched the soap wash down his tanned body. He heard a crash and then the curtains opened and Harry looked at a tired Draco and he coughed.

" Draco can I help you?" asked Harry.

" Shower," said Draco who was pulling off his boxer shorts.

" Draco, are you even awake?" asked Harry.

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked up and then down at Harry and then quickly backed up. He turned almost completely pale and coughed. He then turned and walked out. Harry shook his head in disbelief and then he returned back to his shower.

Draco walked back to his bed and almost fainted. He couldn't believe how big Harry was. He was pretty tall and muscular and all that but he was also big in the bottom too. Draco sighed and laid back down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of Harry fucking Potter. This whole Harry being in Slytherin was really starting to mess him up really badly. He couldn't sleep without thinking of Harry. He almost wanted Blaise back, he wasn't an eye sore but he at least didn't make him go hard in potion class or while he's sleeping. He sighed and he closed his eyes and he heard the water shut off. Draco looked over at the door and out stepped Harry, in only a towel. Draco gulped and he looked at Harry who walked over to his bed.

" You ok Draco?" asked Harry.

" Yeah fine, I'm going to go have a shower. Hey, you can borrow any of my clothes in the second suitcase if you want to. I really have no use for them," said Draco who pointed under his bed and walked into the bathroom.

Harry watched him go, and he grabbed the suitcase and pulled it out. He looked inside of it and noticed all these black clothes. There were about 10 pairs of black jeans, most of them tattered. Then there was a crazy amount of shirts all of them black with a variety of muggle and wizard bands. He recognized a couple of bands, but he grabbed The Used t-shirt. He also grabbed the pitch-black pants with the variety of chains hanging off them and a Slytherin belt. He pulled on his clothes and he sighed and sat on his bed. He faintly heard the water stop and Draco stepped out of the bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his slim waist. Harry looked at Draco, he had never seen Draco half naked before but he was glad he did. Draco had a perfectly sculpted body, his muscles clearly visible but not to definite. He was pale but it suited him very well. Draco looked at Harry and nodded his approval. Harry walked into the bathroom to do his hair and left Draco.

(A/N since I'm lazy…) 15 minutes later…

Harry and Draco walked out of their room and down to the Slytherin common room. Crabb and Goyle stood up and held out the door for them. They made their way to the Great Hall. They walked in and started to make their way toward their table when someone stepped in front of Harry. Crabb was about to say something but Draco stopped them.

" Hey idiot, your in my way. Move now or I'll curse you," spat Harry who snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. Draco smiled in approval and looked at the first year. He turned, terrified. " I said move idiot,"

The first year fled in fear back to his table. Draco smirked and he stuck out his hand. Harry high-fived him and they walked to their table. They sat down and started to eat their meal. Harry looked up and noticed that Hermione, Ron and half the school was starring at him.

" What's your problem, haven't you seen someone threaten anyone before? Get over it," yelled Harry. Draco chuckled darkly and watched as Harry gave a few people death glares and people looked away.

" Nice one Harry," said Nott " I'm impressed"

" Thanks," said Harry.

" It was very, Slytherin like," said Draco who chuckled " And I thought you didn't want to be a Slytherin,"

" I didn't, but I do now. Wow, I never knew how much power Slytherin's have," said Harry.

" Its great isn't it. Well you better go, your lame friends are leaving," said Draco who sighed and sipped his pumpkin juice.

Harry nodded and stood up and started to make his way out of the Great Hall. He walked out, and outside and down toward the black lake. He looked at his friends as they turned and looked at him. Ron was really pissed and Hermione looked sad. Harry shrugged off the thought and walked up to them.

" Hey guys, so what do you want to do?" asked Harry.

" How…how…how," said Ron whose face turned red and almost was about to kill Harry.

" What?" asked Harry.

" Ron is trying to say that how can you walk here when you know all about that bet with Draco, well really you were the whole cause," said Hermione.

" That's what this is about? It was a simple bet, I won that's it," said Harry.

"MALFOY SHAGGED ME AND IT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. THAT SLIMELY GIT, YOU KNOW YOUR ENIEMY, OUR ENIEMY," screamed Ron.

" Yeah Harry, he is Draco," said Hermione.

"Look I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear. I didn't know you'd care so much, sorry," said Harry who sighed " Its hard ok, I'm a Slytherin now, I have to act like one,"

" Well you certainly are Harry, that whole incident a few moments ago with that poor first year, how could you do that?" asked Hermione.

" I don't know, I just reacted. Its hard to understand ok," said Harry.

" Whatever, if you want to be another Malfoy then that's fine but we don't want to be friends with you. Oh and look, your master is here," said Hermione.

Harry turned and noticed Draco running up to him with a grin on his face. Harry almost smiled as he came towards him. Draco stopped and looked over at Hermione and Ron and back at Harry.

" Guess what!!!! There's a party tonight, lots of drinking, half-naked girls, drugs the whole ordeal. And the best part is, its all for you and your new found Slytherin roots," said Draco who grinned and giggled girlishly. " I'm so happy, lets go and have a few drinks and go fuck some hot Slytherin girls, or maybe some hot other girls, the Weasley girl has a fine chest,"

" DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY SISTER!" screamed Ron.

" Well if I recall correctly, I'm irresistible," chuckled Draco darkly. " Well come on Harry let's go,"

" That's it Harry, I'm gone," said Hermione " Have fun with Malfoy,"

" Yeah Harry," said Ron who walked away with Hermione.

" Forget about them Harry, they were in the way. Think about all the new friends you have in the Slytherin house,"

" There my friends," said Harry.

" Well if they were your friends, they understand who you are. Forget about them Harry, they don't accept you, and if your friends don't accept you, then they aren't worth keeping," said Draco who stuck out his hand. Harry looked at the hand and then accepted it and they left together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks, hope you like this chapter, more of Harry being Slytherin, teehee. Well please R & R please, tell me what u think.


	7. Slytherin Parties

Author's Note- Here's chapter 7, wow I'm surprised I've gotten this far; I usually give up or something like that. I'm sorry there hasn't been any Harry and Draco romance yet, but I'm leaning towards it I promise. I'm sure you want to read the chapter so I'll make this really quick, read, enjoy and review!!! I like reading reviews, I like to know your thoughts and feelings on my writing, all right here is chapter 7!!

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter, sorry, if I did I would SO put Harry and Draco together.

Chapter 7- Slytherin Parties, they always lead to surprises.

Blaise looked down at the invitation in his hand. He looked back up at the person who had given it to him. He was surprised, it was the last person he imagined giving him an invitation. He sighed and opened it up and grinned.

" You're really inviting me to a Slytherin party? I thought it was only for Slytherin's or well that's how it used to be," said Blaise.

" Well were supposed to invite two guests, and Ron and Hermione are pretty pissed at me so I thought I'd invite you instead because I'm sure you'll bring Hermione and I can try to smooth things over with her," said Harry who sighed.

" Isn't Draco going to kill you?" asked Blaise.

" Yeah, probably but whatever I can handle him," said Harry who smiled " So are you coming?"

" Sure I guess, but this better not be some prank of Draco's. If it its, he's dead," said Blaise. " I know all his little tricks, yeah by the way, where is the slime ball?"

" Oh he's taking a nap. He says he wants to be wide-awake for the party, he thinks I'm in

Hogsmeade getting refreshments" said Harry who chuckled. " I got Nott to do it, he says he wants to make sure we don't get the hard stuff,"

" Well what's a Slytherin party without alcohol?" asked Blaise who grinned " Wow I just realised were having a civil conversation"

"I'm not scary," said Harry who chuckled " Well I feel like I am. All this time spent with Draco is getting to me"

" Yeah I hear you. He almost makes you evil," said Blaise. " Well I'll give this invitation to Pansy and I'll try to get Hermione to come but she's pretty pissed at you for the whole betting thing,"

" Yeah I know, but it was hilarious," said Harry who laughed, " Ron would have laughed to if it was me, and this wouldn't be happening but since I'm a Slytherin now they take everything totally wrong, I don't blame them, I do the same thing,"

" Well I'll see you at the party," said Blaise.

" Yeah see you," said Harry who turned his heel and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked into the Slytherin common room to be cheered instantly. Harry made a quick bow and grinned and Crabb and Goyle hoisted him up. Cheering erupted even more and Harry waved his arms and smiled. He watched as Draco walked down to the common room and leaned against the doorframe.

" Can't wait for the party Harry," exclaimed a few.

" This is going to be the BEST party in history of Slytherin's!" exclaimed others.

" Well people, if you want this to be a good party, why don't you start decorating," snapped Draco who waved his arms. " Guests will be arriving in four hours and we still have supper to attend to, also, someone go talk to the house elves, we'll need food as well"

Everyone nodded and set to work. Crabb and Goyle let go of Harry and went to go to the kitchen. Draco walked over to Harry and pulled him upstairs. Draco walked into their room closely followed by Harry. Draco pushed Harry onto his bed and walked into his walk-in closet.

" What are you doing Draco?" asked Harry.

" Well isn't it obvious, I'm getting you an outfit! You can't possibly think I'd let you go to your party looking like that, you must look absolutely fabulous I mean we need a good impression on our fellow students to let them know that Slytherin's are better," said Draco from inside the closet.

" Wow I never thought you could say such a gay comment Draco," laughed Harry.

" Shut up, I happen to like to look good, and I like my friends looking good, its my way of life, deal with it!" said Draco who walked out with some leather pants " Hm I think you will look good in leather,"

" Why leather?" asked Harry.

" Because, its leather, everybody looks good in leather," said Draco who smiled "If you want my gay comment then I'll say you have a cute butt and these pants will make it look sexier,"

" That's what I thought," said Harry who grinned " You should wear leather too then, it makes your ass look amazing,"

Draco blushed and turned away and back into the walk-in closet. Harry followed him and almost fainted. On every wall of the closet was clothes, pants, shirts, shorts, long sleeves it was almost heaven. Harry looked around in awe. He watched as Draco was flipping through some shirts on a shelf.

" Wow Draco I never knew you loved clothes so much," said Harry.

" I don't really but my mom always buys me so much clothes but I never refuse any," said Draco who turned to look at Harry. Harry nodded and ran a hand through some of them.

" Your lucky, my uncle and aunt never bought me clothes, I always get my cousins hand-me-downs," said Harry who sighed; Draco could see the pain in Harry's eyes.

" Oh, why didn't they buy you any clothes?" asked Draco.

" They didn't like me, they raised me to believe I was worthless, that nobody could ever love me. Then when I found out about this place I thought I could escape, but then I realised that all the attention I got here wasn't worth it. I liked it better when nobody counted on me to do things, that they left me alone, I guess looking around here, it makes me wonder what my life would have been like if I was never the boy-who-lived," said Harry who sighed " But I guess you can't dwell on the past,"

" Yeah I suppose not. Do you want to talk about anything?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm fine, well lets get to work, we have a lot to do for this party!" said Harry who turned to look at Draco. He flashed him a fake smile and grabbed the leather pants and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise and Hermione walked into the Slytherin common room, closely followed by Pansy and Ron. The walked over to the wall and leaned against it. The music was blaring, people were dancing, girls were giving guys lap dances and alcohol and drugs were everywhere. Hermione looked around to see where Harry was but she couldn't find him.

"Where do you think he is?" screamed Hermione over the music.

" I don't know, " said Blaise " Hey Nott when's Harry coming?"

" I dunno, Draco told me that they were going to show up late, make a grand entrance, Draco always has something planned" screamed Nott over the music and when back to dancing.

" So this is what a Slytherin party is like?" asked Ron.

" Oh yeah, it gets better when the crowd subsides a little, then we play the fun games like truth or dare, drink till you drop, seven minutes in heaven," said Pansy " It's the best because the Slytherin's get to decide who makes out with who its always been fun, but now were the targets since were not Slytherin's,"

" I say we go enjoy ourselves before its too late," said Blaise who dragged Hermione on the dance floor.

" So do you really think Harry wanted us to come? I mean, do you think it's a trap?" asked Hermione.

" Harry seemed sincere when he gave me the invitation, I really think he wants to apologize," said Blaise.

" I hope so, I don't like this new Harry," said Hermione " He's WAY too much like Malfoy,"

" ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE GUESTS OF HONOR HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!! WELCOME HARRY AND DRACO!!!!!! EVERYBODY GIVE THEM SOME NOISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed someone.

Everybody in the room started to cheer. Harry and Draco stood on the table. Harry smiled down at everyone. Both boys were wearing black leather pants and a button up shirt, unbuttoned. Harry had a chain dangling from his lip to his ear. They both were wearing heavy black eyeliner, which made them look like total goths. Draco and Harry waved and bowed and grinned at each other. The crowd cheered once more and went back to dancing. Harry and Draco jumped off the table and they split off into different directions. Harry went over to Hermione and he pulled her aside from Blaise.

" I'm sorry about being like Malfoy," said Harry who looked down at his feet.

" You should be, I mean why would you **want **to be like Malfoy anyway?" asked Hermione " He's obviously a total jerk!"

"He's not really a jerk Hermione, you have to give him a chance," said Harry

"Harry, don't you remember all the times he picked one you, me and Ron? Don't you remember how much you hated him or has he brainwashed you too much to even remember?" asked Hermione.

" Yes I remember, but he's nice I swear!" said Harry.

" Well if he was so nice, then why is he trying to break us apart. Hello, he's an ass Harry, can't you see," said Hermione.

" Draco's right, I shouldn't hang out with mudbloods," said Harry who snarled and walked on to the dance floor.

Hermione fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Blaise ran to her side and helped her up. She leaned in and cried on Blaise's shoulder. Ron and Pansy came running seconds later, they had obviously doing something naughty. Ron rubbed Hermione's shoulder in comfort.

" He's gone Hermione. Face it, we can't do anything now," said Blaise.

" Yeah Blaise is right Hermione, there's nothing we can do but kill Draco, and here's our chance now," said Ron who raised his wand. Draco smirked and walked closer to them.

" I hear from my boy that you've been pissing him off. If I were you, I'd stop or something might happen to you that you'll regret," said Draco.

" Are you threatening us Malfoy?" asked Blaise.

"No just telling you that's all," said Draco who smirked and turned away.

" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU MADE HIM INTO!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.

" My prized possession," said Draco who smirked.

" You like him don't you?" asked Pansy who joined in. Everyone looked at Pansy in shock and then back at Draco.

" What?!?" exclaimed Ron " How'd you think of that?"

" Yeah Pansy, how'd you come up with that or is it going to be another rumor your going to spread?" asked Blaise.

" No, I'm serious, do you like him Draco?" asked Pansy.

Everyone looked at Draco and he turned away. Pansy spun him around to face her. His cheeks were red, and he was smiling a little. Everyone looked at him curiously and he coughed in discomfort.

" No, I don't," said Draco.

" You so do!" said Pansy.

" Well if I do, its none of your concern now is it?" asked Draco who smirked.

" Aww that's so cute Draco," said Pansy "You need to tell him how you feel, and don't give me the crap that I shouldn't butt in your business,"

" Fine I won't," said Draco

" So how did you know you had a crush on him?" asked Pansy.

" Well we sort of, well umm we sort of had sex," said Draco who looked at his feet and blushed. " And after well I sort of realised how I felt about him"

" YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Hermione.

" WITH WHO?!?!?," said Ron.

"Um yeah," said Draco who blushed " It was because we were both drunk,"

"Ah now that's the Draco I know," chuckled Blaise " But you really fell for him?"

" Yeah, sadly," said Draco " It HAD to be the fucking golden boy of all the people I could like,"

" Am I the only one who is shocked Malfoy's gay," said Ron.

Blaise and Pansy burst out laughing and clung to each other while laughing. Hermione stood next to Ron giggling softly. Ron turned and glared at her and then back at Draco. He grinned and ran a finger over his muscular body.

" You still haven't figured it out Ron, even Pansy knew he was gay," said Blaise.

"Yeah Weasley," said Draco " Wait, you know too Granger,"

" Well of course, I mean the first hint was your clothing style. Then also the way you look at guys like you want to get into their pants and of course the whole gay betting thing with Harry," said Hermione " I'm very observant, I've also noticed how Harry always stands up for you and he always wants to impress you. He also got really close to you very fast not because he wanted to get you back, I think he really wants to find out more about you. I believe he likes you as well,"

" Really? Wow I have new respect for you Granger," said Draco. " So you think he likes me?"

" Of course isn't it obvious. I mean I have been his friend for six years, I would know," said Hermione. " He's been gay for four years well more bi I suppose,"

"So ummmm it would be ok if I went out with him?" said Draco.

" Yeah fine with me," said Hermione and she got nods from Blaise and Pansy as well.

" I think you two would be an adorable couple," said Pansy " Besides I, I mean we want to see you happy, "

" Is it ok with you Weasley," asked Draco.

" Yeah I guess, but if you hurt him I will kill you," said Ron.

" Wow this is nice side of you Draco I like this side," said Pansy.

" Don't get too used to it, cause I'm only being nice to cause Harry seems some shred of liking towards all of you, I'm still the cold, heartless ass I am," said Draco.

" You're not heartless," said Hermione " You just hide yourself, you don't want to show you kind self,"

"Not really Granger, I'm just this way, always have been, always will be," said Draco who smirked and waved " Well I have to go claim my man I shall be seeing you,"

" Still a stuck up ass, but somehow I respect him a bit more now admitting he likes Harry," said Hermione.

" Yeah Draco has never really admitted anything out loud," said Pansy " Well I'm going to go, I'm tired,"

" Yeah me too," said Ron and they both went off together to their dorm. Blaise and Hermione followed behind back to their dorm. Draco watched them go and then looked to find Harry. He noticed that Harry was going up to their room. Draco followed behind and tapped him from behind.

" Hey, what's up?" asked Draco.

" Oh hey Draco, I'm going to bed, I'm not feeling well," said Harry " But you don't have to come with me, enjoy the party"

" Are you sure, you seemed a little down today, everything ok?" asked Draco.

" Yeah I'm fine," said Harry who smiled and walked into their bedroom. Draco quickly followed behind and watched Harry sit on his bed. " I had a fight with Hermione.

" Yeah what about?" asked Draco who sat next to him.

" You mostly, she thinks I'm turning into you, and all this shit. She thinks you're an ass, I used to think that but now I'm not so sure" said Harry.

" I don't want to break the friendship with you and her," said Draco.

" You aren't I wish she saw this side of you," said Harry.

" She has," said Draco who turned to face Harry. " Look Harry, I have something to tell you, it's a hard to say,"

" Hm, what is it Draco?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at Harry and slowly leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, Harry's eyes widened and Draco smiled softly and ran a finger over Harry's face.

" I like you," said Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I know, I'm mean I'm sorry but I HAD to end it like this lol. Well I wrote a long chapter for all my fans so I hope you guys like it. I know Draco was acting all nice in this chapter but I kinda wanted people to see the nice side of Draco. Well PLEASE review, it will only take like 3 seconds, just tell me if you like it, or if u don't or thoughts on the chapter I don't care, I just like the read them. Thanks you everyone who reviewed or just read it.


	8. Never too Late

Author Note- Sorry this took so long but i hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8- Never too Late

" I like you" Those three words still rung inside of Harry's head as he stared blankly at Draco. He didn't know how to anwser that, he wasn't even sure if he liked Draco the same way. He could admit he had feelings for the certain blond but he wasn't sure if thats how he really felt. He knew he looked at Draco differently now that he was a Slytherin but did he like him back? Could he like Draco? What about his friends? His reputation? They'd definatly put an article in the Daily Prophet about him being gay, he could see it now: **Harry Potter, Gay? **or **The boy who turned gay **or **Harry Potter, in love with a death eater? **He didn't want to the scandals, Dumbledore would freak if he dated Malfoy, he wasn't supposed to like a death eater even though Draco wasn't. But what if that changed? What if this was all a scam, maybe Malfoy was just being nice to him so he could give him away to Voldemort.

Harry looked up and into Draco's eyes. He couldn't really read the expression on Draco's face. Was it love? Hate? Confusion? He looked down at his feet. He didn't know how to anwser, what if Draco was telling the truth. What if he wasn't lying and he really did like him.

" Harry you ok?" asked Draco.

" Look I'm sorry I have to go," stated Harry who stood up and began to walk to the door when Draco swung him around to face him.

" Look I knew you'd freak, I'm sorry," said Draco.

" No don't say that," said Harry who pushed Draco away and turned away. " You don't like me,"

" Yes I do," said Draco.

" How could you? You hated me and now you like me?" said Harry.

" Look I don't know why but i do Harry. Your the first person I've ever liked," said Draco who sighed, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

" Now i know you lying," snarled Harry who opened the door and slammed it shut. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he wiped them away. He walked downstairs and some of the people looked up at him.

" Hey Harry, care to join us?" asked Nott who looked at him.

Nott, a girl named Violet from Slytherin, Angel from Ravenclaw, Ruby from Hufflepuff, Jen from Slytherin, and Hayley from Slytherin all sat in a circle and were passing around a bottle of vodka.

" Sure," said Harry who sat in between Violet and Angel. They smiled at him and both of them rubbed his thighs and smiled at him. " So what are we doing?"

" Drinking the rest of this bottle so we can play spin the bottle," said Hayley who passed the bottle to Harry. Harry brought the bottle to his lips and took a good swallow of vodka. He wiped his mouth and passed it to Violet.

" Nice party," said Violet who took a chug of vodka.

" Thanks," said Harry.

" Ohh i want to play now," said Violet who finished the bottle and put it in the center.

" Alright heres the rules. Whoever spins the bottle gets to do whatever they want to the person it lands on and the person has tto what that person wants to do," said Nott.

" Sounds good," said Violet who spun the bottle and landed on Harry. " Ohh Harry,"

Violet swung her leg over Harry's lap so she was straddling him. She brought her face close to Harry's. She smiled at him and she looked into his eyes for a moment before colliding their lips together. Harry melted into the kiss and he let his hands run through her long black hair. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing her he saw Draco. He smiled and flipped her over and pushed her to the ground and brought their lips together again. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his body closer to hers.

" Oh hey Draco, you ok?" asked Nott.

Harry's eyes shot open and looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at him from the stairs. He wipped away a tear from his silver eyes and he looked away and continued to walk dowstairs. Harry let go of Violet and jumped up and grabbed Draco's shoulders.

" Don't touch me," screamed Draco.

" Look i'm sorry it's just.." said Harry.

" Look i get it, you don't like me," snarled Draco.

" But i do," said Harry.

"Oh your just saying that to make me feel better," snarled Draco.

" You finally told him huh?" asked Nott.

Harry and Draco turned to look at Nott. He shrugged and turned away.

" "No i'm not," said Harry.

" Oh just shut up, go fuck that slut, we all know thats what you want to do anyway," snarled Draco who stormed out of the common room. Harry was about to go after him when someone caught his shoulder.

" You can't go out there, your not a prefect," said Nott.

" So? I have to find him," said Harry who ran out of the common room. He saw a flash of a black cloak and he ran towards it. He turned the corner and grabbed the person and swung them around.

" Ah fuck your not Draco," sighed Harry.

" Um sorry," said the person.

" Have you seen him?" asked Harry.

" Yeah he was walking down this hallway, threatened to jinx me if I didn't get out of his way," stuttered the person.

" Oh ok, now get out of my way," said Harry who slammed the person into the wall and continued to run down the hallway.

Harry turned a corner and watched Draco walk into an empty classroom and he shut the door behind him. Harry ran up and he opened the door and walked in.

" Draco? I know your in here. Look i'm sorry i really am. It's just I had so many thoughts going through my mind. I didn't know if you were a death eater, or kidding or i don't know. If it makes you feel better, when i was kissing her all my thoughts went to you," sighed Harry who looked around " Look Draco I've liked you for a while now it's just i didn't think it would work you know? You come from a death eater family and i'm the golden boy. We're supposed to hate each other"

" Love the enemy," said Draco from the shadows " Well that's what my dad used to say. I've also heard keep your friends close and your enemies cloer,"

" I'm sorry," said Harry.

" I've forgiven you already," sighed Draco who walked out of the shadows.

Harry smiled and he pulled Draco in close and collided their lips together. Draco gasped letting Harry inside of his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back, pulling him in closer.

" Hm boys, isn't it a little late?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Draco and Harry jumped and turned around to be face to face with Severus Snape. Draco turned scarlet red and turned away and coughed nervously. Harry blushed and he smiled at Snape.

" We were just leaving," said Harry who grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the classroom. As the turned the corner, Harry burst out laughing and Draco glared at Harry.

" What is so funny," exclaimed Draco " That's my godfather, he could tell my father,"

" I can't believe Snape caught us, and i don't care if he tells your father," said Harry who smiled " I want you all to myself and if he doesnt' like that i don't care,"

" Oh do you?" asked Draco.

" Yes, i'm a jealous boyfriend," laughed Harry.

" Well so am i," said Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did i have you there? Did you think harry was going to turn down Draco? Well thats it, hope you guys enjoyed it, and i'll try to write more often.


	9. Imput

Author's Note- Sorry to disappoint anyone who does read this story, but no it is not a new chapter. However I was writing this in the hopes that maybe people could give me an idea if they think I should continue, if you want me to continue. I have some new ideas for the story, and I plan on editing and re-writing parts to this story. I feel the need to finish this since now, in 2011 I still get reviews, story alerts, favorite stories well you get the idea. If you would like to give input on how I should change it, if or if not I should even bother finishing it that would be great. I really miss the books and I feel this is a good way to re-connect with the world of harry potter, my favorite story I ever wrote.

I would like to thank everyone who did read or is reading this story. Thank you for the support even now in 2011, going back this wasn't the best piece of work I've ever written and in the coming weeks I hope to make it amazing and continue on with this story. I promise this time, I will write more often and not abandon my story. I'm in it till it's over :)


	10. Note

Author's Note- I realized as I was re-writing Slytherin Roots and examining the amount of time I have to write, it might take me more then a month to re-write all chapters, so instead I've decided to post it as a new story. I'm REALLY sorry for the inconvenience for people who put this as their favorite stories, story alert.. well you get my point. I hope you will read the new first chapter that I've posted, besides I thought it might be good to you know look back and compare the two stories, if you want to at least. Thanks for reading this and I hope you like the first new chapter. I hope you can give me your opinion on the new version, know if you liked it better/the same, it sucks, or whatever. I should have the second one chapter up soon. I hope all of you have a great holiday :)

I renamed the story to **It's Not Easy Being Slytherin **– I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
